1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid container. Particularly, the invention relates to a portable liquid container. More particularly, the invention relates to a thermally insulated portable liquid container.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Portable liquid containers in the form of rigid water bottles and canteens are known in the prior art. Further, portable liquid containers in the form of vacuum flasks are also known. Conventional water bottles and canteens do not retain therein at desired temperatures. On the other hand, vacuum flasks provide adequate thermal insulation for retaining hot and cold liquids at desired temperatures, but vacuum flasks are bulky and fragile.
OSBORNE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,358 discloses a knapsack water bottle comprising a foldable and collapsible rubber water bag disposed in a knapsack and conforming to the internal contour of the knapsack. A discharge fitting is connected at the bottom of the bag and projects through an opening in the knapsack. Liquids can only be dispensed from the water bag by gravity flow.
DEVLIN, U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,153 provides a drinking utensil having flexible walls and a conduit extending into the container. The construction the utensil permits the insertion of a refrigerated capsule to be inserted around the container. However, the container as a whole cannot be refrigerated and, moreover, it is very difficult to clean the insides of the container.
SIMKO, U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,890 provides an insulation jacket for beverage bottles which includes a cylindrical wrapper of insulating material shaped to fit a rigid bottle. Liquid can again be dispensed from the bottle by gravity.
MOTSENBOCKER, U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,097 discloses a portable liquid dispenser with a carrying case. The container is pillow-shaped. The carrying case is of a similarly shaped fabric material. Liquid can be dispensed from the bag by means of a discharge tube having valve and nozzle arrangement at its aboral end. Liquid can only be discharged through this dispenser by gravity flow.
HOBSON, U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,597 provides a light weight multi-layered insulating enclosure for enclosing containers holding liquids. Again, liquids can only be dispensed from a container retained in the enclosure by gravity.
The prior art, in general, and these patents in particular, do not provide for simple means for charging, discharging and cleaning the liquid container. Furthermore, the portable liquid containers of the prior art do not provide for controlling the temperature of the liquid contained therein within desired limits.
Further, portable liquid containers that are squeezable so as to eject the contents such as flexible bottles and wine skin bladders, are known in the prior art. However, prior art squeezable portable liquid containers cannot retain the temperature of their contents.